Really Simply meant to be
by LDawgieTenFo
Summary: everyone knows that same old story of jack and sally. Now see them as teenagers in high school!
1. Late, again

Late…Again

Ok this is my first chapter people, so bear with me here.

As always, Sally awoke in her cold, dark chamber. Instead of a usual groan, she gave a long happy sigh. Last night had been the happiest night of her life. Not only had she saved Santa Claus, she had gotten a kiss from the new love of her life. Sally had always had feelings for Jack, but that kiss really made her fall head over heals in L-O-V-E.

Sally remembered she had school. She glanced at her alarm clock. "**Shit, late!**" Sally screamed. Over in the bed across the room, a girl with blackish-red hair awakened groggily. "Yes I'll have the coffee cake," she said sleepily. "Lauren, we're late…again," Sally exclaimed, "did you turn off our alarm clock?" Lauren, still asleep, opened her hazel eyes wider, and registered what Sally was saying. "I didn't, maybe Finkelstein did, that no good, old, ducky…," Lauren started saying. "Never mind that, we'll take care of him later." Sally said. They hurriedly got dressed, grabbed their messenger bags, and started down the stairs of the chamber. Dr. Finkelstein could be heard from his lab cackling about his latest creation. They didn't really care, and just walked out the door, and down the street to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren and Sally had been late so many times, it was just routine to go straight to the office. As they entered, the principal or the mayor, had his smiling face on. Then he saw who it was and switched over to his sad/annoyed face. He pointed to the late slips, and they filled them out. The mayor signed them, and they headed off to their lockers. "Why are we always late just cause of that, that stupid doctor?" Lauren questioned,"I'm so tired of telling that crappy math teacher, Mrs. Lockwart, the same old excuses. Just then the bell rang, and a huge crowd of students spilled out of classrooms all over. Sally started looking everywhere for a tall skinny figure in the crowd. _Fuck where is he? Sally thought . Oh well, maybe I'll see him in art class later today. _ Lauren slammed her locker shut, and saluted Sally. "See ya later, Sal!". She called over the crowd. A few minutes later, Sally closed hers, and started through the crowd to get to class.

_Later that day…._

Sally had been waiting for Art class all day! Jack was in that class, and you got to pick seats. To her dismay, when she arrived, Jack was already seated at a full table. He was between a corpse boy named Victor. On the other side he was talking to a girl with purplish-black hair. "Who is that girl?" Sally whispered to herself. "That's Emily, Jack's Canadian cousin." Lauren said behind Sally. "She just transferred here, he must just be helping her around with her classes, Sal, relax," Lauren said with a reassuring smile. Sally looked over at Jack again, and he noticed her and smiled. Sally blushed bright red, which looked strange against her blue-green skin. Lauren and Sally found seats near the twin witches, Hilda and Gretchen. After they started their projects, the witches babbled about their upcoming party. Sally kept peeking glances over at Jack while doodling on a piece of paper. When she looked down, at her paper, all she had drawn was a heart with 'Sally + Jack' in the middle. Sally also noticed Lauren giving Victor a dreamy look. Sally gave that same look to Jack. Sally giggled at Lauren's dreamy gaze and it brought her back to her project. Lauren lightly kicked Sally's leg.

At the end of the day, Sally and Lauren headed out the door to the lockers. Just then, the witches walked in front of them. "Would you two like to come to our party, Friday?" they asked in unison. Sally and Lauren shot each other "let's piss Finkelstein off" looks, and smiled. "Sure, we'll go to your party," they both said at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, what will happen at this party, curious?


	2. Deadly night shade and twitches

**Deadly Night Shade and Twitches**

**Chapter 2, woopydie doo!**

**Lauren was nervous. She always got nervous when we put Finkelstein under the "Deadly Night Shade" treatment. Sally paced across the room thinking how she should plan this afternoon. It was late Wednesday night, and they were supposed to be asleep.As usual, Lauren was on her bed shaking and listening to her ipod. "Ok, I've this a million times, we just need an excuse to tell Finkelstein," Sally said. Lauren suddenly looked up. "We need an excuse?You mean I need to lie to that physco, duck man!"I can't handle the pressure!" Lauren exclaimed.**

**Sally sighed and sat down next to Lauren. "I won't take long, just tell him I stayed after school for an extra chemistry class or something,"Sally said. Lauren thought it over, and said,"well all right, but you'll owe me big, Sal." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Sally laughed. They both got into bed, and quickly fell asleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**That morning...**_

**It was a glorious morning! There were clouds everywhere, well glorious, and it was about to thunder. Well, glorious for Halloweentown that is.**

**Sally awoke with hope. _We'll get to that party. I know we will, _Sally thought in her head. They had too, it was supposedly going to be the party of this dead century. Lauren was already dressed sitting on her bed, shaking nervously of course."Your still nervous?" Sally questioned. Lauren stared at the floor not looking up, and nodded. Sally simply sighed, and got ready for school. Lauren walked to her locker like zombie, or more like one than usual. She didn't even notice Victor up to her. "Hi, Lauren. How are you?" he said with a dorky love struck puppy smile. "Gahhhh! I'm ummmm fine, Victor," Lauren answered and blushed a deep red. "Well um, you that party that party? Of course you know. Anyway, I was well um wondering if you wanted to go with me," he asked nervously. Lauren's heart skipped a beat. "Gahh, of course I would love to go with you!" she exclaimed. Victor smiled ear to ear. "That's great! Well I'll see you there, bye." "Byeness senior Victor, see you in Spanish class." Lauren called after him once he walked away with a skip in his step.**

**Lauren opened her locker and thought. _I have to pull this lie off. I have to go to this party. Gahhhh, I have to godamnit! _she thought Meanwhile, Sally was grabbing her books for her first class. Emily seemed to appear from nowhere. "My cousin wanted me to give this to you," she said quietly and handed Sally a note. "Ummm, thanks," Sally said and took the note. Emily smiled, but then quickly escaped into the crowd of students. Sally opened the note and read:**

_**Dear Sally,**_

_**We haven't gotten to talk much since that night together. So this is the best way to make sure you know I love you and miss you with all my cold, dead heart. Your always on my mind constantly.**_

_**Love, Jack.**_

**It was a short note, but it made Sally the happiest girl on this dead Earth. The bell rang, and she ran to class.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**That afternoon...**_

**Sally walked through the bars of the cemetry and starting down the path in the cemetary. Hershey kiss hill looked incredible with the bright moon behind it. She needed to find the grave with the deadly night shade on it. _Where is it?_ she thought. She started looking around not watching where she was going. All of a sudden, she bumped into something. Actually it was a someone, and not anyone, but Jack Skellington.**

**At first Jack looked nervous, but when he saw it was Sally well you know. "Jack, I've missed you deeply this week." Sally exclaimed. "Me too, Sally. I love you and missed you deeply this week," Jack said. Sally couldn't resist the urge to embrace Jack with a kiss, so she did. They kissed for a few minutes, but Jack pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here?" Sally simply said, "Deadly Night Shade for the "doctor". Jack knew what she meant, they had to get to this party, but not with the Finkelstein awake they couldn't. " I have to find the grave it's on, I can't remember. Help me look?" "Of course I will help you find it," Jack said. _Awwwwww, he's so adorable, _Sally thoughtSally went and gave him another kiss, but more powerful.. After a few minutes of looking, they found it. Sally got down on her knees, and picked a few leaves and stuffed them in her pocket. She realized she had get home, fast. "I'm sorry Jack, but I need to get home. Lauren can only cover me for so long." Sally said. They shared yet another kiss, and Sally started running home with her heart pounding. All of a sudden, she tripped and fell. She started getting up, bot look she was missing an arm. _Damnit, not noooowwww! _she thought Sally picked up her arm, and ran until shr reached her chamber type room. Lauren was on her bed listening to her ipod. When she noticed Sally, she got up and asked, "Gahhhhhh! What took you so long". Sally smiled and said, "ohhhh, nothing.**

**Finally, the next chapter will be this party everyone has to go too!**


	3. Paaarrrttyyy!

**Paaarrrttttaaayyy!**

**Okie dokie everyone, it's now party time! We're gonna get crunked up in here y'all!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ok Sally, you've made this "special" soup a million times. Just slip the deadly night shade in carefully. _Sally was making the soup while Lauren sat in a corner twitching like crazy. "Lauren can you get me the frog's breath please?" Sally asked. Lauren stood up and walked over to the cabinet, and picked out the frog's breath. "I hope this will,gahhh, keep him knocked out long enough," Lauren said nervously. "It should, I put in all the leaves I got yesterday," Sally said,"now give me that frog's breath, this deadly night shade reaks." Lauren's hand was shaking so bad when Sally took the jar of frog's breath from her. "Don't be so nervous,Lauren, this is a weekly routine for us,"Sally said as she dumped some frog's breath in her cauldron. A huge cloud of green vapor came up, and smelled gross!"Worm's wart, oh where oh where is that worm's wart?" Sally exclaimed and started frantically searching for the worm's wart. Lauren started randomly running around screaming 'Gahhhh!' Finally Sally found the worm's wart, and quickly dumped it in. Sally leaned in to smell the concoction. "Ahhhhhh, much better," Sally said as she smelled the soup. Lauren stopped screaming, and went over to smell the "soup". She sniffed the stuff and quckly said," you sure you want to do this Sally?" "Yeeeesssssss Lauren, we are going to this party,"Sally said, " and Lauren just remember, Victor will be there with you. He asked you, no one else but you." Lauren suddenly stopped twitching and sighed._ Ahhh yes the sexy Victor Van Dort will be with ME at this party, me!_"Ok, let's just get this over with," Lauren said.**

**Finkelstein was in his lab scratching his exposed brain when the girls came in with "lunch". '' Hey your lunch is ready," Sally said. "Good I was getting hungrey, what is it today?" He sniffed the bowl and said," Ahhhh worm's wart, but do I detect some frog's breath." Sally and Lauren exchanged looks. _He's on to us. I knew was way too much pressure,Gahhhh!. _Lauren suddenly bolted down the hall, and a door slammed shut. "That one is a strange girl, I sometimes regret creating her at all, "Finkeltein replied. A fire lit up in Sally, but she let it go and said, "Eat up, you need your energy." "Oh no, your trying it first Sally." "I'm not hungrey," Sally said then "accidentilly" dropped the spoon. "Oops, my bad!" she said and knelt down to get her own "special" spoon. Then took a spoonfull of soup, and watched it drain out of the holes on the spoon. She pretended to take a sip, and said," Seeee, scrumptrous." "Well all right, I'll eat this," the doctor said. He then gulped down the whole thing. Sally quietly stepped to leave him to his work until it kicked in.**

**Sally walked to the shut chamber door, and opened the door to find Lauren twitching on her bed with an earphone in one ear. "Di-did it wo-work?" she asked while shaking. "Yep he should be out like a light when we're ready to leave," Sally said with a huge smile. Lauren smiled too, and took the earphone out, then got off her bed to head to the closet. "Damnit, gahhh, what do I wear," she said, " I want to look hot for Victor. She sighed dreamily, and starting searching the closet for an outfit. Sally had picked out hers last night. She wanted to look good for Jack like Lauren wanted to for Victor. Sally quietly slipped into a long black dress with peasant type sleeves. Then she slipped on her red and black converes. Sally then went to her vanity to put on blush, eyeliner, and ruby red lipstick. Shescratched the stitches next to her mouth and quickly applied her lipstick. All of a sudden Lauren came out of her closet, wearing a really hot outfit. She was wearing a cut off jean shirt with a tank top with a huge skull on it. On her feet were a similar pair of converes to Sally, except she wore black ones. "You look so good, Victor is going to be the luckiest guy there," Sally said cheering Lauren up. "Thanks, now what to do with my hair," Lauren asked, " too much pressure!" "Just brush in and put your skull headband in it. That will match your shirt," Sally offered. Lauren nodded and walked over to the vanity, and started brushing her hair. Then she slipped her headband in. Next, she put on eyeliner, and red lipstick like Sally's.**

**Once they were ready, they quietly walked to the lab. As expected, the duckman was fast asleep. "Yes, told you it would work, it always does," Sally told Lauren. "Yes you were right, let's just go to the party, Victor's waiting for me!" Lauren said. They quietly snuck downstairs, and out the down, and down the street to the twin's house.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Party time!**_

**Sally and Lauren arrived at the party, and knocked on the front door. Gretchen opened it, and motioned them to come in. Once they were in the party room, they recognized a few kids from school. One boy didn't seem familiar. _Another new kid, they are really dying off up there_. _I wonder where's he from, and why is he wearing a green hat, and an orange jacket. _He had scratches all over his face, but he looked nice in his own little way. Also the boy with an axe in his head, or Hillibilly Joe. That was nickname because before he died he lived in on Green Acres. Of course the twins were there, but that was it. The doorbell rang again, and Hilda went to get it. For refreshments there was tons of beer bottles, vodka, tequila, all sorts of alchohol.**

**There were a few bowls filled with all the yummiest candy you can think of. From the kitchen you could here the song "No. 5" by Hollywood Undead. It was a great dance song, but no one was dancing. So Sally and Lauren both got up, and starting dancing to the music. Then Hilda came back with 10 other kids. The crowd all spread out among the living room. More started to dance, and drink beer. Jack had just arrived when he snuck up behind Sally, and kissed her neck. "Ahhhhhh," Sally yelled, but then turned and saw Jack. " Oh you scared me, but I still love you." Jack looked into her blueish-green eyes, then kissed her. "Where's Victor, he might be late," Lauren asked. "I think I saw him on our way here," Emily siad out of nowhere. "Ohhh, well he better get here soon. You want a drink I'm thirsty," Lauren asked Emily. When Emily looked over at the snack table, she blushed feriously. "Ummmm, are you okay?" Asked Lauren. She turned to where Emily was staring. That new boy was what made her understand. Emily has a little crush on him, she might get lucky tonight, if you know what I mean."I'll get the drinks," Emily said. Then she walked through everyone, and headed toward the boy. The door rang again, but no one went to answer it. Lauren went to the door, and she turned bright red when she saw Victor. "Lauren, you made it. That makes me soo happy,"Victor said and walked in the house with Lauren. They walked over to get a bottle of vodka. **

**Meanwhile, Jack and Sally had gone to a more private place to do more private things. Well all they were doing was making out. Sally's lipstick was already smudged and all over Jack's ghost white face. Sally giggled at his strange appearance. Then he laughed along with her, and pulled her closer to him. They weren't leaving anytime soon. Emily started talking to the boy, whose name was Kyle by the way. Kyle smeemed to be enjoying himself with Emily. She was blushing a deep purple color by now.They looked so cute together, they made an adorable couple. Lauren and Victor were talking to each other in the corner away from everyone. "Wowzers, you look so beautiful tonight,Lauren!" Victor exclaimed kind of drunkly cause oh he had had more than a few already. Lauren sipped more vodka, and replied, "well you look so hot, Victor, will you marry me?" Lauren had a little too much, but that is how Lauren rolls. Whatever she does what she wants. Victor runned his finger through her hair, then staring kissing her neck. "Oh, I hope I don't get a hicky," she giggled drunkenly. Victor looked and smiled, then kissed her fully on the lips. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, and they continued to make out.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**An Hour Later...**_

**The door bell rang again, but everyone was here. Who could it be? Gretchen opened the door which revealed a girl with light brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing an outfit a stripper would wear. That made sebse cause that's what she was!"Who called for a stripper?My name is Carly May, and I heard you were having a party,"Carly said. Hilda came to the door, and said, "we called you to entertain the boys, so us girls can do girly things together without the guys." Carly stepped in. She was wearing what looked like a bra with seqeunce all over it. Her pants were a nice emerald blue with more sequence on it. Her hair was down to her shoulders with a little bow holding back her hair finge. It matched her outfit perfectly. "ok boys, follow me down to the basement," she said in a sexy voice. All the guys, except Victor, Jack, and Kyle, went downstairs for their little stripties. **

**After a few minutes you could hear Britany Spears 'I'm a slave for You'. By this time all the girls were putting on make-up to look like a bunch of hookers, boring. Sally and Jack came out from thei closet with lipstick all over their faces. Lauren stopped making with Victor, and rose her eyebrows up and down when Sally was looking. Sally repeated the action, and nodded her head at Lauren. Sally was drunk to because she'd taken some tequila in with her. She grabbed Emily by the arm, who was drunk to, and they started doing the robot. Lauren joined in and said, "Domo oregato Mr. Roboto!" Jeez, they were all out of it tonight, can you say hangover. Hilda and Gretchen went upstairs to get away from them. "You guys are too drunk to be here, go home now!" Hilda groiled. Lauren turned around and said, "Whatever we do what we want!" she yelled. Then gave the girls the finger. They sighed and continued upstairs.**

_**Another hour later...**_

**The song 'Niki FM' came on so of course they had to slow dance. Victor grabbed Lauren, and they held on tight to each other while dancing. He grabbed her ass, but Lauren fought back a Gahhh! and just smlied and rested her head on his shoulder. Emily had grabbed Kyle, and they were kissing each other a lot while they danced. _It's so cute, the two new kids end up together. Romance movie much?_Sally thought in her head. Jack was holding her in his skinny arms, but she felt so protected and relaxed at the same time. **

**All of a sudden, after a few minutes the door slammed open the door and someone screamed, "What the hell are you two doing at this party !"**

**It was none other than doctor Finkelstein!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don don don don don dooooooooon! Getting pretty exciting. Find out what happens on the next episode of Really Truly Meant To Be!**

** Lauren **


	4. New Boy in Town

**New Boy in Town!**

**Dr. Finkelstein has made another creation to replace his 2 faulty past experiments.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**On Saturday morning, Sally awoke with a HUGE! hangover. Her head was pounding, it felt like a band was playing over in her mind. _I'm never drinking again. Well that's a huge lie!_ Sally thought. Sally got up from her bed carefully, and walked lazily over to Lauren's bed to see if her hangover was just as bad. It was most definately. Sally shook her a little, and Lauren awoke screaming."GAHHHH! HELP ME TOM CRUISE, USE YOUR WTCHCRAFT TO PUT OUT THE FIRE!HELP ME OPRAH, DR. PHIL!" she screamed. After she was done, she started shaking feriously, and rocked back and forth on her bed. Sally held Lauren tight, and started comforting her. Lauren finally calmed down and moaned," Gahh! What the fuck happened last night?" Sally said, " we went to a party, got piss ass drunk, and were found out by the doctor." Lauren's shaking started again ans said, " oh my god! He's going to kill us! Gahhhh!" Sally just sighed. _He won't kill us, he'll just make yet another creation to replace us, as always._Sally thought. Little did they know, he already had a new one made. "Well Lauren, let's go see what he's up too, and find out our punishment." Sally said. Lauren silently nodded, and she followed Sally out of the room to the lab. **

**When they walked in, they noticed a body shaped thing covered by a white sheet. Finkelstein was at his desk reading some human skull under a microscope."What's this now?" Sally asked. The doctor turned his wheelchair around to face them. "A new creation that I can finally have real conversation with. We'll have many things in common." he said. "Oh really, you're sure he won't hate you, and turn out like us?" Lauren asked. Finkelstein gave her a disgusted look and said," No, cause he has half of my brain in his head". Lauren looked at the thing, and said, " So it's a boy! You've never made a boy before." Well maybe a boy will be better than you retched girls." he simply said. Sally scowled at him, and pulled the sheet off the body. He had jet black hair like Lauren's, but he had green eyes instead of hazel. Sally turned towards Lauren. "He kind of looks like you Lauren." But Lauren had fainted right on the spot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Later after Lauren woke up, she asked, "What happened," hloding her head. "You had fainted when you saw the doctor's new creation," said Sally. "Or should I say Tweek." Lauren thought for a minute then jumped out of bed, and down towards the lab. Sally hurried after her, "Lauren what's wrong?" she screamed. "He's my brother, that's what's wrong!" she yelled back. She stopped once she was in the doorway. Sally caught up, and looked at Tweek sitting up twtching, just like Lauren did. With him moving and talking he was more like Lauren than you can imagine. When he noticed Lauren staring, his eyes grew wide. "Gahh! I've seen you before, I know I Gahh! have." he said. Lauren walked over to him. "Well you should, I'm your twin sister." Lauren laughed. He looked at her again, and realized, "Gahhh! oh my god you are!Gahhh!" He reached out and embrassed her in a hug. The only time Sally had seen Lauren so happy was when she was with Victor. Lauren looked up and asked," is going to school with us Monday?" Sally smiled and said, " Yes he is, and he's going to be in all your classes." Lauren's smile grew, and pulled Tweek off the table. " Come on Tweek,I have so much to ask and tell you." Tweek just simply followed his sister out of the room. He looked really happy to see her again too. _Well school shall be interesting on Monday. _Sally thought.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**On Monday morning...**_

**Sally, Lauren, and a nervous Tweek walked to school on Monday morning. They walked, and went right to homeroom to get Tweek introduced. Tweek seemed extra nervous and twitchy, but Sally guessed it was normal in their family. When they walked in the teacher greeted us with a crooked toothed smile. "Good morning kids, who's this handsome young boy?" Mrs. Lockwart asked. Tweek twitched some more, but Lauren answered for him. "He's my twin brother who died recently, but the doctor revived him." she said, "his name is Tweek." Lockwart simply smiled more, and said,"well i'll introduce him with a new girl named Carly today." She said, and pointed to a girl sitting down at a desk. Sally recognized her as the stripper from the party. _So she does go to school, she must have just got here. _Sally thought. Sally also noticed Tweek hadn't taken his eyes off Carly since Lockwart pointed her out. It was veird, he had stopped twtching all together. Sally looked over at a blushing red Carly who also stared at Tweek, then winked at him. _Well she still knows those old tricks, doesn't she? _Sally thought. Well they all sat down, and waited for the others to come in to homeroom. **

**As soon as the room was full, and everyone there, the teacher sat up. "Good morning class, we have 2 new students today. Stand up you two." she said. "This boy over here is Tweek, and this girl over here is Carly."When she said Carly's name, all the boys in class suddenly looked up with huge grins. Lauren leaned in toward Sally, and said, " Oh grow up, guys. She a woman, not a piece of meat." Sally giggled and looked over at the back of Jack's head. Sally sighed pleasantly, got interupted when Tweek sat down in between her gaze and Jack. As the bell rang, Tweek handed Carly a note before taking off with Lauren. Sally waited up to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Sally!" Carly looked up after reading her note with a huge smile." Do you know that boy?" she asked. Sally nodded. Carly got a pencil, marked the paper, and handed it to her. Then she walked away with Emily, who apparently knew her when they lived in Canada. They walked off giggling over the note probably. Sally looked at it. It read: **

_**Gahhh! Hi Carly,**_

_**I Gahhh! think your really cute, and Gahh! I wanted to know if, oh too much pressure, will you go out with me?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**Maybe**_

**Sally sighed at how cute the note was. _Tweek already has a little crush. How sweet is that?_**

**_Well I hope they have fun together, he should with a stripper._Sally giggled, and then ran off to her first class.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow Tweek already has a date. What the hell is up with that?**

** Lauren **


	5. Date night!

**Date Night!**

**It's Friday night, and everyone has a date. Let's see how they go...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It seemed like Carly and Tweek were unseparable since they made a date for Friday. Everyone was going out Friday. Jack and Sally were going to hang around the cemetary where they had their first kiss. Victor and Lauren were going to "see" the new movie, The Black Dahila. Emily was going to Kyle's house to meet and have dinner with his family. Tweek was taking Carly to the coffee shop in the center of Halloweentown, The Spider Bean. Then they would go on a lovely walk around the woods. How romantic all these dates sounds, it makes me sigh happily.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All the girls decided to get ready at Emily's house, and all the boys went to Jack's house to get ready for the big night! As everyone was fixing their hair, Carly stepped out of the closet wearing her AFI dress. "Look at Carly, she looks beautiful. My brother is a lucky guy," Lauren said. Carly beamed, and said," Why thank you, Lauren." They all laughed, then Lauren went to get dressed. While she was getting on her black dress, Carly put a white bow in her hair to match her outfit. Sally was wearing a purple skirt, with a dark blue tank top. Then she had put her hair up in a high ponytail. Emily had put on a black and white striped dress. She just let her long blackish purple hair down, and let it fall over her shoulders. Lauren finally was ready, and they could all head down the street to Jack's house. **

**The boys weren't finished getting ready. They were waiting on Tweek. He couldn't figure out on how to style his hair. He wanted to look extremely good for Carly. _Gahhhh! This is way too much pressure. If only Lauren could fix my hair, she knows what Carly likes. Gahhhhhhhh!_He was really flipping out over this. Poor Tweek. Tweek was wearing a simple black shirt, and black pants. Kyle was styling his hair in front of Jack's mirror. He was trying to brush his big red afro down, and gelling it down. _I hope Emily likes what I'm wearing. It took me all week to pick it out. Now if my hair would just stay down. _Kyle had put on a green shirt with black pants.. Victor had turned totally emo tonight. He learned from Sally that Lauren loved emos, so he became one just for her. How sweet could you get? He had put on a MCR shirt with black pants with chains hanging off of them. His black hair just flopped down over his eyes, but Lauren loved to twittle her fingers in it. So Victor left in that way for her. Jack was wearing a his usual black suit with small white stripes all along it. He knew that Sally wouldn't care what he wore, she loved him no matter what. Kinda corny, but you gotta say that's cute.**

**Meanwhile, the girls arrived at the front door and knocked. The boys stumbled down the stairs to answer the door. They stopped before opening to fix their hair and clothes. Once they opened the door they practically melted in front of the beautiful, gorgeous creatures in front of them. Lauren was the first to graqb Victor in for a big long wet one. Then Kylr grabbed Emily, and embrassed her with a huge hug and kiss. Sally slipped her arms around Jack's neck, and kissed his lips softly. Carly practically jumped into Tweek's arms and gave him a 2 minute frencher. "Ooo la la," was all Tweek could manage to say. Then Carly blushed slightly. "Well I think we should all head out on our dates," Jack finally said taking Sally by the hand. Victor finally let Lauren go, and gently grasped her hand, then they walked off to the movie theater. "Tootle loo," Lauren said as they started down the street. Sally and Jack departed the opposite direction to the cemetary. Tweek and Carly headed straight to the center to the coffee shop. Kyle let go of Emily, and they headed to his house while holding each other. This night was going to be one hell of a time!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When they got his front door Kyle first walked in and called,"Mom?" But there seem to be no sign of his parents, Gerald and Sheila.**

**Even Ike, Kyle's little brother, wasn't home. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves," Kyle said. " You say that like it's a bad thing,Kylie Wylie," Emily giggled. Kyle couldn't help but stare at the cute girl in front of him. _I'm must be the luckiest guy in this after life,_ he thought to himself. Emily walked over and gave him a small kiss, but it turned into a long frencher. Then suddenly they fell over on the couch, and just made out for a real long time. Emily grabbed Kyle's ass at one point, while he did the same. After a long make-out session, they decided to watch a DVD. "How about Romeo and Juliet?" Kyle asked Emily. "Oh how romantic Kyle, let's watch that!" Emily said, and smiled at him. He put the movie on, and cuddled next to Emily on the couch. But of course, they watched it for about a few minutes, then ended up making out yet again. They didn't care though, they were simply meant to be. After an hour, they fell asleep together on the couch.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Carly and Tweek sat in the corner table at the coffee shop so they could have some privacy. While they waited for their caramel swirl iced latte that they were sharing with two straws. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, until their latte came. It had a huge pile of swirled whipcream with caramel on tup. Tweek stuck the straw in, and Carly did the same. Tweek eventually stuck his mouth in the whip cream to lick up the extra. When he looked up at Carly she was giggling. He suddenly looked nervous, and started "tweeking" out. "Gahhh! What's wrong! I knew this was way too much pressure for me to handle!" Tweek screamed and started twitching. Carly looked at him and said," No Tweek, you have whip cream on your nose. I'll get it." She bent over the table and licked the whip cream off his little nose. Tweek suddenly relaxed and sighed as Carly sat back down in her chair. After they were finished, they headed out the coffee shop hand in hand. "Now what do you want to do?" Tweek asked. "Ummmm...let's go to my house," Carly said," my parents aren't home." She turned to Tweek with a naughty smile on her face. Tweek stared at her and thought, _wow this girl is amazing. I must be the luckiest boy in this after life._ "Come on Tweeky, we can go to my house for some real fun," Carly said, and started pulling on Tweek. Tweek reluctantly followed like a puppy. He didn't know what Carly meant by real fun, but he sure couldn't wait to find out.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After they bought the tickets, Lauren and Victor headed over to the snack bar. "What do you want to drink?" Victor asked Lauren. Lauren thought a minute and said," Dr. Pepper." Victor went and ordered him self a pepsi, popcorn, and Lauren's dr. pepper. Once they got the refreshments, they found their theater. It was pretty full of couples tonight, but they found two seats far from everyone else. They had to have their privacy. After the previews, the movies finally started, and so did Victor and Lauren. If you what I mean. Lauren wrapped one arm around Victor's neck, but twiddled his messy black hair with her fingers. Victor caressed the back of Lauren's head as they made out. All around them couples were making out. As the girl in the movie got cut in half, Victor lightly caressed Lauren's thigh. Lauren giggled, and sat on Victor's lap. Eventually the movie ended, and eveyone started to leave. Victor took Lauren's hand and led her out of the theater. They decided to go back to Victor's house. Wasn't anyone's parents home tonight? As he opened the door, he quickly pulled Lauren up the stairs to his room. She followed him into his room, and they sat on the bed together. For a while Victor just stared at Lauren. _It's official,_he thought, _I'm the luckiest guy in this after life. _They started to make out, and fell back on Victor's bed. That's where they spent of the night together. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack and Sally had entered the cemetary, and statred wallking around each grave holding hands. They looked for everyone's graves. You still get a grave when you live in Halloweentown. They had found their own graves, Lauren's and Tweek's were exactly the same, and next to each other. Carly's had flowers all around it. I wonder where all the flowers came from, as if we didn't know. After a while, they walked up to hershey kiss hill. It held special memories for each of them. They sat down next to each other and held the other in their arms. They gently kissed each other. "What a beautiful moon," Sally said. "It's not the only beautiful thing around here,Sally." Jack said while looking at her. Sally turned to him and smiled brightly. Jack just stared into her eyes. _What an awesome girl, I love her so much. I'm the luckiest guy in this after life._ Sally leaded into him, and gave him a huge frencher. After five minutes of that, they both looked into each other's eyes. Jack started to sing," My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." Sally smiled, and sang along with him together. " And sit together now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be." **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awwwwwww, this chapter is sooo sweet. I'll update ASAP!**


	6. the morning after

**The Morning After...**

**What happened to Emily and Lauren after such a magical, hehe sam, night. Let's find out...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emily's POV:**

**I woke up the next morning after that night. That magical, special night. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Kyle's bed. Oh my god! What happened last night? Did Kyle and I do what I think we did?Sheeeeet, if my parents find out, I'm going to be killed...again. I turned over to discover Kyle was no where in sight. _Where is he? _I thought. On the pillow there was a note signed to me from Kyle. I grabbed it quickly and read:**

**Dear Emily,**

**Last night was the best night of my life! I had so much fun with you and I love you so much. We sure had a fun time. I'm sorry, but I had to go this morning with my parents somewhere. I'll certainly call you when I get home. I love you more than words can describe.:)**

**LOVE,**

**Kyle!**

**All I could do was smile, he loved me. It was official. The only boy I have ever loved, loves me back just as much. But what did he mean by a "fun" night? I looked down at myself. I was dressed that's a good sign. That means it didn't go that far. I sighed with big relief. I might as well get up and go home soon. I got up and headed downstairs. I glanced into the living room. Titantic was still on at the main menu. I smiled, and thought back to Kyle holding me while we watched it. My shoes were on the floor, so I slipped them on, and quietly walked out the door. **

**It was a gorgeous day out. It was dizzling rain, and it was really cloudy, perfect day! I started down the street, and turned down the corner to the road my house is on. I was thinking where Kyle could have gone with his parents, why didn't he tell me where he went? He could have woken me up this morning to say goodbye. Just then I walked by the hershey kiss hill. I saw my cousin and Sally were still up there. They never went home. That 's so sweet. I want my relationship to be like that. They must have had a fun night too. I bet everyone did, especially Tweek and Carly, but I didn't want to even begin to think of all the stuff they could do together. I bet Lauren had fun too, she loves Victor so much. It's really sweet how they don't show much PDE's when they are together. As I walked I thought about what a lonely day it was without Kyle with me. I wanted more of him. I needed him so bad. I just want to hold him close to me. I hope he was thinking the same thing._Well duhhh!_ I thought to myself. Then I let out a giggle. All of a sudden I heard a huge scream that came from Victor's house. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where is he?" I could tell it was Lauren. I hope nothing happened to her. I ran over to Vic's house, and through the door open to see what the fuck was wrong.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lauren's POV:**

**Gahhhhh! I woke up smelling like Victor's cologne. God it smelt great. I wanted more of him, so I turned. But, to my great dismay, he was gone. _Gahhh, where could he have gone? I bet he was kidnapped or something worse.Gahhhhhhhhh!_ I thought nervously. I jumped from his bed, and twtched nervously. I started running in circles screaming."Gahhhhhhhhhh! Where is he?"I screamed. I was losing it, I couldn't calm down though. I wanted my big brother. I wanted Victor more though, he's the only one who can make me fully, truely happy. I sat down on the bed, and started hyperventilating a little. All of a sudden, Emily busted in to his room, and asked,"What the fuck is wrong, Lauren?" I just sat on the bad, held my knees with my hands, and started shaking. Emily sat down next to me and patted my back. "It's all right Lauren,I'm sure he had to leave, but he didn't want to wake you up."Emily said. I thought it over for a minute, and realized she was probably right. "Ok, your right, he probably just didn't want to wake me up."**

**All of a sudden, I remembered Tweek had a date with a stripper, I wonder how it went. Although, after a minute, I realized I didn't want to know at all.**

**Then I thought about Sally's date. It must have been so romantic. She has to tell me every little detail. Emily started talking about her date, and they watched such a romantic movie. That must have been fun too. I told her about my date. "What movie did you guys see?'' she asked. I looked at her and said, "What movie?" We both started giggling. "I should get home before Finkelstein has a hissy fit. I better go find Tweek too." I said. Emily got up and said, "I'll help you find him, I'm just nervous where and what he'll be doing when we find him." I gave her a nervous look, but we just headed downstairs. One of my shoes was in the living room, then the other was on the kitchen counter. I put them on, and we headed out the door.**

**The rain had stopped, but it was still a beautiful shade of grey out in the sky. We headed towards Carly's house. As we passed the cemetary, Jack and Sally were still sitting together up there. They were so cute together. But not as cute as my Victor baby. When we got to Carly's door, I knocked on the door, but no one answered. "I wonder where they could be?" Emily asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. But I know my brother and coffee, just like me, he probably went to get some with Carly. So me and Emily headed off to the local coffee shop.**


End file.
